For example, PTL 1 describes a display of a stereoscopic image using binocular disparity, as illustrated in FIG. 8. FIG. 8 shows the relationship between positions where left and right images of objects (e.g., bodies) are displayed on a screen and positions where their stereoscopic images are reproduced on the screen in the display of stereoscopic images using the binocular disparity. For example, as for an object A whose left image La is shifted rightward for display on the screen, and whose right image Ra is shifted leftward for display on the screen, as shown in the drawing, its stereoscopic image is reproduced at a position on a near side with respect to a screen surface because left and right lines of sight intersect with each other on the near side with respect to the screen surface. Reference letter DPa denotes a horizontal disparity vector for the object A.
In addition, for example, as for an object B whose left image Lb and right image Rb are displayed at the same position on the screen, as shown in the drawing, its stereoscopic image is reproduced at a position on the screen surface because the left and right lines of sight intersect with each other on the screen surface. Furthermore, for example, as for an object C whose left image Lc is shifted leftward for display on the screen and whose right image Rc is shifted rightward for display on the screen, as shown in the drawing, its stereoscopic image is reproduced at a position on a far side with respect to the screen surface because the left and right lines of sight intersect with each other on the far side with respect to the screen surface. Reference letter DPc denotes a horizontal disparity vector for the object C.
For example, fluorescence microscopes have heretofore been used to capture images of living bodies, such as cells of human beings, at varied positions in a depth direction. The fluorescence microscopes can be used to capture an image at each depth-direction position without being blocked by bodies on the near side.
The fluorescence microscopes are microscopes in which fluorescent materials are attached to, for example, cells to be observed, the fluorescent materials are irradiated with laser light or the like to excite the fluorescent materials, and light emitted when the excited state is returned to a ground state is observed. For example, confocal microscopes and two-photon excitation microscopes are known as the fluorescence microscopes, although a detailed description of them is omitted here.